spiritanimalsseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abeke
Abeke is an 11-year old girl from Nilo. Her spirit animal is Uraza. As a weapon, she uses a bow and arrow and is very skilled with wielding it. Abeke claims in Wild Born, she is not that good with daggers or swords. Long distance fighting tactics appear to be her talent through-out the books. She is known to be quick, calm, and strong - but she can get impatient too, as in Blood Ties, book three, Personality Abeke is strong, tough, kind, and from Nilo. Which looks quite close to Africa. Abeke sometimes got jealous of her sister, Soama, who was prettier than her and more talented in weaving than Abeke. Soama always took up the spotlight. Even Though she is the best hunter in her village, she never gets noticed. She had been extremely surprised once she summoned Uraza. Abeke is soft-hearted and cunning. She made good friends with Shane, while she was with Zerif. At the end of Book One, she left Shane and Zerif to join the greencloaks. She then took on a greencloak as well. She hopes she'll make her father proud one day. Appearance Abeke has dark African skin and cunning black eyes. Her chocolate brown hair is tied into braids. History Abeke's mother Nefertiti named after the great queen died when Abeke was young. And she thought her own father favored Soama more than her. Abeke also thought she sometimes shamed her family.To her disappointment, her father made her take her not-so-good jug she weaved herself as a name day gift. She was half angry and half sorry to her father. Abeke had thought the nectar tasted like thick syrup and like roots and nut soup her mother used to make. She knew she disappointed her village as some people stared at her with pity and others with disgust. Her father's name is Pojalo. ''Wild Born'' Abeke was first introduced in the chapter titled Uraza. Abeke had been hunting an antelope. She said sorry for killing it and brought it back for her name day gift. Soama, her sister, told her her father worried about her all day and scolded her for running off like that. Abeke started to cry when her father came and scolded her more harshly and told her to take her jug. Abeke wept that the jug was ugly and she didn't want to. But did anyway. She then walked over to Chinwe, the local Greencloak to receive the nectar. After she drank some, she noted it tasted like the root and nut soup her mother used to make when she was alive. Abeke wondered if Chinwe replaced the nectar with the soup, but just then The sky darkened and a flash lit things up. A leopard then appeared and came to Abeke, rain then started falling. And Chinwe proclaimed that they have found their new rain dancer. A child in the watching crowd then murmured that the leopard looked like Uraza. Abeke thought so, too. After the Ceremony, Abeke, Soama, and their father hurried inside despite the rain. They started discussing the strange leopard since nobody had ever called an animal the same species as the Four Fallen. They very soon met somebody at their doorstep who claimed his name was Zerif. He pointed out that Abeke had summoned Uraza, one of the fallen. And that they were returning. Abeke returns in the chapter Training. Where Zerif took her aboard a ship. She was sitting in a fancy room with a servant and everyone treated her respectfully because of Uraza. It stated that "her leopard turned her into royalty..." A boy named Shane was told to train her and look after her. Abeke felt a little angry her father promptly agreed so quickly to take her away. Shane showed her how to turn your animal into a passive state, or where the spirit animal became a tattoo on the animals partners skin. He usually wore his wolverine in a passive state since the wolverine was vicious. At the end of the chapter, she finally was able to get Uraza into a passive state. The island was the next she appeared in, which was in Amaya. Later, she witnesses the Bile in work. As it warped a dog into a monster. The dog was then killed by Shane.Shane then falls in love with Abeke.Which later on in the books Abeke starts to have feeling back At the end of the book, Abeke realizes she's fighting for the wrong side. And she switches to the Greencloaks. Relationships Uraza Conor Rollan Meilin Shane References Category:Females Category:Wild Born characters Category:Humans